You belong with me
by krafty writer
Summary: Kendall and logan are nieghbors who love one another but dont know it... So this is my first Fan Fic be gentle but please review... Kogan and Jarlos i do not own big time rush


Ever since we were 8 we have always been friends, but once we hit middle school we drifted apart he became the popular hockey star I became the geeky nerd with high grades. We've been next door neighbors since preschool. his room looks into mine and vice versa? We use to write letters on paper and show each other through the window to talk back then we didn't have phones but that hasn't happened in years. We barely talk a usual hello and goodbye in the morning on our way to school. His name is Kendall knight the captain of the hockey team and most popular kid in school he always has the hottest arm candy,he always had the hottest girls. I shouldn't be jelous but I kinda am ive had this huge crush on him ever since I hit puberty. I always sneak a peak of him getting dressed in the morning. He drives the hottest car a black 2013 ford mustang with neon green pin striping I love his car. His mother is the owner of a franchise of family owned reastraunts the romalgios. Me I'm Logan Mitchell the captain of the science club the dorkiest kid in the school im on the total opposite of kendall knight. I drive a Green 2011 hummer with black rims and black interior. I don't really like to flash of my money like kendall. My mom is the highest paid real estate agent in all of minisota, myfather is a popular contractor so basically my family is rich. Oh another important thing Kendall is straight and im gay and I have a crush on my next door neighbor.

LOGANS P.O.V.

It was Friday and I finally decided to clean my room. It had become a pig stye. So I gathered all my laundry and threw it into the hallway out of my room. I then turned on my radio and started cleaning. I opened the curtains and blinds to my window and started dusting them. As I was dusting I looked out the window and saw Kendall in his driveway washing his car all wet and shirtless he was so hot. I decided to look away and start vacuuming. After a couple hours I was finally done, I was so exhausted. I decided to just crash in my freshly made bed. I got up and went to take a shower and clean up. While I was washing up I couldn't help but think back to Kendall in the driveway all wet and shirtless he was so hot. i started palming myself and stroking I couldn't help but get hard whenever I thought about him it was a curse.i finally got out of the shower still hard as a rock. I walked back into my room and just laid down I was to tierd to put on pajamas. So I just laid down and let my mind drift…

KENDALLS POV

I had just finished cleaning my car when I got a call. I looked down at my phone and saw it was Jo my girlfriend. I groaned in annoyance and awnsered in the sweetest tone I could fake. For the past week ive been considering just ending it with her im just tierd of her big time bullshit. I awnsered the phone.

"hey JO whats up?."

"Kendall im bored can I come over?"

"Nah parents aren't home and I'm grounded for breaking a window" (total lie)

"Oh that sucks wanna do somin tomorrow?"

Kendall had just walked into his room and stopped in his doorway for he was not prepared for what he saw out the window. There laid Logan Mitchell on his bed naked and slowly stroking his cock. He stood there frozen until he heard jo shout his name from the phone.

"KENDALL" I finally moved and talked in to the phone "hey jo I gatta call you back" I then hung up the phone. I croutched down and crawled over to my window. I just stared out the window watching him stroke himself. No one else knew but im into boys as well that's right im bi. I wished nothing more than to just be in that room with him and stroking his cock for him. Feeling his lips on mine, my thick hard pulsing rod inside his velvet heat. " I guess he forgot to close the shades again thank god" damn is he hot id never tell him that cause im kinda in the closet partway I guess. I slid out of the shorts I was wearing and crawled over to the window I started stroking myself when he pushed to fingers in his hole. Omg I wanna know if hes as tight as he looks.I watched him as he bucked into his hand and came all over his stomach. I immediately followed. I laid on my floor calming down from my high. I got up and looked out the window he had went into his bathroom. I got up hoping not to be seen and immediatly slipped into bed...


End file.
